dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emerald Archer
The Emerald Archer is a 2016 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow. The film is directed by Skip Woods and written by Skip Woods and Michael Dougherty. First entry of The Emerald Archer series. It stars Liam Hemsworth as the titular lead role and alter ego, Oliver Queen. The cast also include Ben Kingsley, Amber Heard, Dylan Wash, James Cromwell, and Eric Balfour. The film tells Green Arrow's rise and Oliver looking back to his parent's mysterious death. It is set for a release date, May 12, 2016. Premise After his parents disappeared and later declared dead in June 2001, Oliver Queen's whole world changed. Now currently, he is a 24 year old, young and prideful billionaire businessman. Not ready to take over the family company, he rather live a life on the edge. However, during a yacht trip to Saint Lucia, Oliver suddenly gets attacked by pirates, but gets shipwrecked into a unknown island. A year later, Oliver returns from his exile much changed; he soon discover clues that his parents' death was not accidental. Trying to prove who knows what, Oliver becomes a vigilante known as the Green Arrow to find answers. However, his vigilante antics are soon met by the dangerous Count Vertigo. As Ollie figures to stop Vertigo and learn the truth, he unwittingly puts his old flame, Brianna, in danger when she wants to know who is the Green Arrow. Will Oliver sacrifice love over death, or destiny over legacy to prove who he really is. Plot summary Flashback to May 2001 in downtown Star City, seeing to the Zeta projects; we soon see a little boy, dressed in rags, running around the area reaching to his home as he is holding something. He heads inside the building to takes out the object he had in his pocket—an apple; he tries to bite into the apple, but he drops the apple on the floor. He tries to get it, but mistakenly kicks the fruit further down on the floor until it stops near a man’s shoe. The unknown man grabs the fruit, as the boy heads to him, the man is revealed to be Mr. Fugate (James Cromwell). Mr. Fugate gives the apple back to the boy; the boy smiles and runs down the hall into another room. Shifts back to Mr. Fugate as he takes out his 16th century pocket watch, and looks at the time; as it is reporting the time and call upon an unknown caller. He tells the caller that the deal is done and heads off. Two days later, Robert Queen (Michael Nouri), John “Hackett” Smith (Dylan Wash), the top bodyguard and closest friend to the Queens, and Robert’s 10-year-old son, OLIVER QUEEN (Tyler Patrick Jones) heading to the Zeta Projects. Robert meets up with a JACOB FAUX, a contractor. As Robert and Jacob discuss about certain things about some kind of project regarding a revival to the Zeta projects featuring apartments, hospital, and schools, Ollie notices a sticks and strings; he puts it together as a mock bow believes he is shooting an arrow. He then sees the young boy (the boy from earlier), and notices he is leaving the old rag out place and heads out; Ollie observed that and see that his father is distracted, he head out to follow the boy. Out on the streets, he continues to follow the boy and while still holding onto the makeshift bow; they eventually head to a fruit stand and noticing the boy is stealing a pile of bananas, but the fruit salesman caught him and takes the fruit away from the boy. Ollie distracts the salesman while the boy grabs the bananas…as Ollie gives the man a smart smirk and sprints off including the boy, who is now holding the bananas; the salesman realizes this and yells at them to come back. He seeks out the police and tells the officer to go after those thieves... Want more click here to read the rest of the plot summary. Cast *Liam Hemsworth as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow The brash, prideful young billionaire and heir to Queen Corpation. After a year long absence, the now 25 year old return to Star City and become a vigilante known simply as the Green Arrow.. *Ben Kingsley as Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo Main antagonist; Werner is a former long time scientist for Queen Corporation. Before he got fired by Oliver, shortly before Oliver's exile, Vertigo developed a mechanical eye piece to supplement his hereditary cornea defect that affected his balance and creates dangerous illusions. *Amber Heard as Brianna Stone Ollie's old flame from college; she returns to Star City to start a new life after spending four years in Metropolis after finishing college. Once back, she instantly becomes one of Star Ledger's top reporters. Soon hearing Oliver Queen is back from a strange hiatus, she have a problem trusting Ollie again since he haven't communicate with her since college. Ollie attempts to not only rekindle their friendship but their intimate relationship. During that, she learns of a vigilante appearing everywhere in Star City and she tries to uncover who is the masked man known as the Green Arrow. *Dylan Wash as Hackett The Queen's family friend and personal bodyguard. He became a parent-figure to young Oliver after his parents died in a plane crash. While taking care of Oliver, he took over Robert's position in the company until Ollie was old enough to take over. When Ollie takes apart on a yacht voyage, Hackett joined as well, but soon betrays Ollie and leaves him to die overboard. Soon Hackett's betrayal was caused by a mysterious organization, who has knowledgeable about the Queen's mysterious death. *James Cromwell as Mr. Fugate/The Clock King A mysterious figure who appears frequently in the city and has a fascination of clocks. His rigid sense of order and timing is what makes him mysterious and weird; he always use his pocket watch to know what time is it and estimates the time of his task. It is learned he is the liaison of the secret organization, who soon helps Count Vertigo and Hackett with what they half to do in the city. As liaison, Mr. Fugate has direct communication to the organization as they soon discover the Green Arrow is searching for them. He, acting for the organization, gives Count Vertigo the go ahead to kill the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen. *Eric Balfour as Eddie Fyers A undercover FBI agent as a Star City cop who is sent by the FBI to find the identity of a masked vigilante who Feyers thinks is terrorizing the city. He meets Oliver in a untold place where Feyers unintentionally learns the identity of Green Arrow and as a promise to keep Oliver's secret. He gives Oliver information about the crimes happening in the city, but Eddie later finds out Green Arrow is becoming more of a criminal. *Naya Rivera as Dr. Krista Marks A Queen Corp scientist who developed a special nano probe technology that can mimic any weapon for a suitable purpose. She unknowingly helps Oliver create special arrows for his "special project". *Michael Nouri as Robert Queen Oliver's father; the founder and CEO of Queen Corporation. He along with his wife, Laura, disappeared in June 21, 2001 and was later declared legally dead. However, he left Oliver a message only he can read once he is able to take control of the company and when that time is right. *Sheryl Lee as Laura Queen Oliver's mother; a powerful philanthropist and accountant. She along with her husband, Robert, disappeared in June 21, 2001 and later declared dead. *Ken Watanabe as Natas A master martial artist who met Oliver, when Oliver was deserted on a island; he trains Oliver most of his skills if he need to survive. He soon helped Oliver with taking down the large group of smugglers who suddenly landed on the island. *Powers Boothe, George Itzin, and Julian Glover all appear as business figures--Desmond White, Chaucer Miller, and John Mazzini respectively--who could have knowledge about why the Queens died back in 2001. Issiah Washington stars as the editor-in-chief at the Star Ledger. Tyler Patrick Jones as a Young Oliver Queen. Mark Indelicato will star as a ten year old boy getting helped by a young Oliver Queen. Production Warner Bros. began their phase of developing separate DC films based on several of the DC heroes. One of them included Green Arrow. In April 2014, it was rumored Skip Woods developed a idea about retelling the Green Arrow origins in a interesting and intriguing way. The studio later confirmed Woods was brought in not only to pen the screenplay, but to direct it. The studio later hired Michael Dougherty to rewrite the draft. Amongst the themes, Woods mentioned in a interview that the film uses key comic storylines like The Wonder Year and Year One as major influences. Liam Hemsworth was cast as Oliver Green/Green Arrow. Wood mentioned the reason he chose Hemsworth was because he sees the 25-year-old Oliver in him. Hemsworth was ecstatic to make the role his own. Amber Heard was cast as Brianna Stone, the main female role. Dylan Wash was cast as Hackett, a rogue employee and a close friend Oliver trusted. Ben Kingsley was soon cast as a major role: the main antagonist, Count Vertigo. Eric Balfour was cast as Eddie Fyers. James Cromwell was cast as Mr. Fugate, a mysterious figure who according to Woods is "a liaison to the mysterious organization and the villains of the film". Music Brian Tyler was brought in as the composer. The Emerald Archer: The Official Movie Soundtrack" would be out four days before the actual release of the film. Evanescence recorded a new track, "Unknown" as one of the main leads for the film and the soundtrack. Marketing A custom website was created showing a countdown for the release. Activision will work with Warner Bros. to make a tie-in game. Hasbro and Lego are producing The Emerald Archer-like merchandise. Burger King will do a massive campaign selling toys related to the movie as well as a scratch-off game sweepstakes. Other product placement partners include Target and At&t. Release The Emerald Archer premiered in New York on May 11, 2016 only for early screenings. The film was soon released on May 12, 2014 in 3D both conventional and IMAX theaters worldwide. Critical reception The Emerald Archer was highly received by fans and critics alike positive reviews from most film critics. Among the praises, most of it delve to the visual effects, 3D action sequences, and many praise Hemsworth's portrayal. Home media The Emerald Archer was released in Region 1 territories on October 18, 2016, on a 2-disc DVD, Blu-ray copy, and a 3-disc DVD/Blu-ray/Digital Copy combo. The Target edition of the DVD included an animated short, Club Arrow. The DVD sold 8.5 million copies in its first week, making it the fastest-selling DVD of 2016, in North America. The DVDs sold 15.5 million copies, making the film the most popular DVD title of 2016. The Blu-ray version accounted for two-thirds of the film's DVD sales that first week, selling the third most in overall DVD sales. The special features of the DVD and Blu-ray combo edition has alternate ending, a behind-the-scenes featurette, deleted scenes, and commentaries. Sequels The studio has already hired Zak Penn to develop a script for a potential sequel. Skip Woods will reprise his role as director. It is confirmed by sources that the sequel will be entitled Fall of the Emerald Archer--which will be out in June 2018. Category:TalixArts Category:Movies Category:The Emerald Archer series Category:PG-13